Swiftly As A Dream
by Arlina'Harris
Summary: Makoto wakes up from a dream that Chiaki instructed for her to do. Trying to get away from all the problems that she started before is taking her 99% of her time. Will Makoto be able to meet up with Chiaki in time? Read and find out. Stupid Summary :P I know that.


**(Author's Note: My friend, OtakuFanGirl001, helped me design the plot to this story. And my username is dedicated to my friend. So I hope you enjoy this story from one of my favorite movies. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_the _****Girl Who Leapt Through Time**

**_"Swiftly As A Dream" _**

**_Made By: Arlina'Harris_**

* * *

**~ Makoto's POV ~ **

I could feel wind blowing through my hair.

"Open your eyes, Konno," a sweet calm voice said.

I tightened my eyes. The voice calmed me but I was kind of frightened.

The sweet voice sounded worried, "don't you trust me?"

"I don't even know who you are!" I yelled.

"Then open your eyes, Makoto."

I swore. I swore, I heard that voice before. It sounded like Chiaki's voice.

* * *

Makoto opened her eyes and saw that she was on Chiaki.

Chiaki spread a smirk on his face. He took hold of one of Makoto's hands. "Makoto, you're safe; with me."

"Chiaki? How? It can't be real; it has been five years!" Makoto explained.

He smiled, "I know. Now, Makoto Konno, would you like to leap through time again?"

"Really," Makoto asked, "but how?

His sweet smile vanished. "Makoto," he whispered. "Go to the train stop where you almost got into an accident. Your bike; do you still have it?" Chiaki asked.

Makoto nodded. "Chiaki, that bike is memories to me. I've always wanted to time leap," Makoto explained.

"I know you have. Just after when the time leap is finished go back to the place where we last saw each other," Chiaki instructed.

"Okay, Chiaki, that river. But what will you do? I mean like what will you do while I complete this request," Makoto asked.

Chiaki frowned. "Makoto; this is only a dream; not reality. Just go back to the river where you and I last met. Don't you worry, Makoto, I'll be waiting for you," Chiaki explained then smiled. "I promise."

Makoto nodded. Chiaki let go of Makoto's hand and went flying off into the sky. Makoto almost fell onto the cement sidewalk.

Makoto woke up from her dream. Her forehead was sweaty and her skin was sticky. "Chiaki?" Makoto called. _"Have he really promised to see me again. The time where I said I'll coming running? Has it been so long?" _Makoto thought. "Chiaki. It's been so long. I guess I must follow his instructions." Makoto got up from her bed and went to her bathroom. She put on a pink polo shirt with dark blue jeans. She brushed her short brown hair and smiled into the mirror. She spread toothpaste onto her toothbrush and stuck the brush into her mouth.

She left her house when she was done getting ready. She walked to her garage and opened it. There, she saw her old memory bike; the one that she almost died on. Makoto hopped onto the bike. To think that she has to die and leap through time to see her love. She started pedaling the bike slowly when Kosuke went in front of Makoto.

"So, Konno, where are you going?" Kosuke smirked. "You still haven't paid me back my 1900 yen," Kosuke grinned.

Makoto shrugged, "leave me alone, Tsuda."

Kosuke looked at Makoto up and down. "Not until you give me 1900 yen, _beautiful_," Kosuke directed.

"Tsuda if I don't go I won't be able to meet Chi.. never mine," Makoto turned pink.

"Well, Konno, give me the yen then," Kosuke smiled.

Makoto shook her head, "I get paid tomorrow. Then I'll give you the yen."

"You better, Konno, or else you'll have to... show me your breasts," Kosuke smirked.

Makoto gasped. How rudely had immature Kosuke had grown into. What had happened to him and Kaho? Makoto nodded. "Fine, Tsuda. If I give you the yen tomorrow I won't show you my boobs." Makoto pedaled down on her bike speeding fast. She made her way to the train. The elves were coming out and that made Makoto speed more. She almost knocked people down. But she didn't give up.

Soon the train passed by and hit Makoto. She flew, people with shocked faces and this event that was happening.

Makoto went in a place where there were digital clocks. She was surprised or screaming. Makoto flew to the time where she last met Chiaki. Her body was rushing to the numbers on the red line. _"I won't give up on you... Chiaki_," Makoto thought.

She soon fell down a grassy hill then landed in Chiaki's arms. "What the hell are you doing, Makoto?" Chiaki asked not evening caring. His eyes widened at Makoto. "Konno, you look like 22-years-old," Chiaki explained.

Makoto took something out of her pocket. It was the thing to charge your leaping. She took a look near her elbow and it said _50_. She put the thing on the mark and it made a flash. She took it off and saw her arm now said _25_. She handed Chiaki the charger. "I am 22-years-old, Chiaki. You told me to come here and I did. I love you, Chiaki," Makoto whispered reaching closer to Chiaki's lips.

Inches away.

"What are you doing? Makoto?" Chiaki asked. Makoto loved the way he said her name.

"What's wrong? You've always loved me didn't you," Makoto asked.

Chiaki shook his head in disgust. He took the charger from Makoto's finger and place it near his wrist. He lifted up his blue band and the charger made a flash. Chiaki got his last 25 leaps. He leaned closer to Makoto's lips and kissed them.

Both of them.

Both of them were sharing kisses with each other. Even though how much the kids near the hill were complaining.

Makoto.

Makoto got her old life back. Except she had to leap forward in time to live with the 22-year-old Chiaki.

They each got what they expected and deserved.

From Makoto's dream changed their lives.

**(Author's Note: Hope you liked! Thank you OtakuFanGirl001 for helping me set out the plot! Love you! Hope you really enjoyed, very much!)**


End file.
